1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective hat, and more particularly to a protective hat for an infant.
2. Description of Related Art
In light of the poor baby balance and coordination, an infant is apt to fall to inflict a wound on himself or herself while learning to walk. The head of the infant is most vulnerable to injury at the time when the infant falls. The conventional infant hats are ornamentally designed and devoid of safety features for protecting the head of the infant.